


The Daring Truth

by GrowlingPeanut



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Other, Post-Game, Shenanigans, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrowlingPeanut/pseuds/GrowlingPeanut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Team Awesome (and August) play a <em>harmless</em> game of truth-or-dare, Sasha tries to turn an embarrassing situation back on Rhys and Fiona...and ends up learning a <em>little</em> more than she bargained for...</p><p>Fluff with a side of innuendo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Daring Truth

“No, no, you can’t back out. You already picked one.” Rhys nudged Sasha’s hand away from the slips of paper in the center of the table. “You’re stuck with what you got.”

“I’m regretting it already…”

Across the table, Vaughn shrugged. “How bad can it be? Can’t be worse than that night we all played strip poker...right?”

“Says the guy who actually had abs to show off,” Rhys muttered.

Vaughn grinned. “If I remember correctly, everyone was too interested in your ink to pay attention to me.”

“Yeah, that was the problem.”

“Strip poker was nothing.” Sasha fiddled with one of her earrings. “You all might think _I’m_ the mean one, but you don’t know half the things Fiona dared me to do when we were kids.”

“Heh, ask her about the skag sometime,” Fiona chuckled, leaning back with a smirk.

Sasha glared at her. “You promised you’d never bring that up again.”

“Technically…” The elder sister took a long swig of her beer. “...I didn’t.”

“Not gonna lie, I’m actually kinda curious right now.” August put his drink down and glanced at Sasha. “Feel like sharin’, babe?”

“No, forget I ever said anything.”

He snorted. “Like hell. Y’know...I can think of a lot of dares involving skags and...uh, they’re all disgusting.”

“Yeah, well, you’re not wrong.”

Fiona kicked her feet up on the table. “Ask her how many times she washed her clothes after she did it. Or how long she was in the shower.” She leaned over to Rhys without waiting for anyone else’s input and answered the question herself...in a very exaggerated whisper. “Hours. She was in the shower for _hours_ …”

Sasha slumped forward with a groan. “Okay. Fine. I’ll do your stupid dare. But,” she lifted her head and leveled a hard stare at both Rhys and her sister. “You two have to do something first.”

Rhys glanced at Fiona out of the corner of his eye. Up until now, she’d been relatively nonplussed by everything that had happened—the fourth beer had really been the point of no return—but Sasha’s comment had effectively stopped her with her drink halfway to her lips.

“And you’re gonna do it together.”

Rhys watched as Fiona slowly lowered the bottle to the table. The past few months had been...precarious, to say the least. He would have assumed that once he and Fiona started dating, things would be easier—no more veiled innuendos or less-than-subtle attempts to leave them alone together—but if anything, it was even more difficult. It turned out being in a relationship added more fuel to the fire than _not_ being in one, so the teasing got worse. And...significantly more sexual.

The disturbing combination of determination and mischief on Sasha’s face only reinforced Rhys’ longing for normal friends. Friends who would have congratulated him on “getting the girl” and left it at that. Then again, the fact that the friend in mention was the sister of his lover made things decidedly more complicated. “What’d you have in mind?” he asked warily. 

“Each of you has to say two things about the other that no one else here would know.” She sat back and crossed her arms, expression morphing into smug satisfaction. “Good luck.”

“Um…” He looked at Fiona. Sasha was her _sister_ , they’d known each other since birth; how could he come up with something that not even she would know? Unless...no. No, he couldn’t do that. Especially not for the sake of this stupid game.

Fiona sighed, picking at the label on her beer bottle. “I’ll go first, since you obviously need time to think of something.”

“Yeah, sure, fine. Just...don’t…uh...” She turned to look at him, a small smile on her lips, scarred eyebrow cocked just so slightly. To anyone else, she may have looked genuinely—maybe even _innocently_ —confused. But Rhys knew better.

“Don’t what?”

He narrowed his eyes, but didn’t say anything. She knew _exactly_ what, and the implication should have been _more_ than apparent. Unfortunately for him, she ignored it. And if that wasn’t enough, she gave him a cheeky grin right before finishing off whatever was left in the bottle of alcohol. His stomach sank.

“He is… _extremely_ flexible. And yeah,” she tossed the empty bottle to the side. “I mean it in the way you all think I do.”

Rhys could feel his face getting red the minute the word ‘flexible’ left her lips. He should have known she’d do the exact thing that he’d sworn to himself he _wouldn’t_ do.

“And,” she continued, “when he was a kid, he didn’t actually want to wear tacky suits and rule the world. He wanted to be a singer.” She smirked at Sasha across the table. “There. Done.”

“Wait, what?” Vaughn frowned. “You never told me that.”

Rhys rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah...it didn’t last very long. And it was before I met you. I was, like, five, and I liked to sing…” He shrugged helplessly. “I mean, I still do, but… I don’t know, it’s kinda embarrassing.”

“More embarrassing than the _other_ thing we just found out?”

“Well, um…she wasn’t supposed to—”

Fiona snickered and nudged his shoulder. “Your turn.”

Rhys took a deep breath. If she wanted to play like this, sure, he’d play. “She always fights to be on top, but secretly loves it when I hold her down to keep her from getting there. And yeah,” he turned to Fiona. “I mean it in the way you all think I do.” The silence that settled around the table was one of the most sudden and absolute silences Rhys had ever witnessed. Everyone was just...staring. Not at him, either. Fiona looked like she wanted to be swallowed by her hat, and for once, the color in her cheeks was _very_ noticeable. “She also likes the way I write my signature.” He sat back and crossed his legs with a grin.

A long minute passed before anyone moved. Sasha finally tore her eyes away from her sister, combing her fingers through her bangs. August picked up his beer, stared into it, and put it back down. Vaughn’s forehead connected with the table.

“Alright,” Sasha finally conceded. “I walked into that...and you win. So here goes the dare.” She shrugged off her jacket, but stopped halfway through pulling her shirt off over her head and glared at Rhys. “Don’t even _think_ about recording this.”


End file.
